1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use in a wiring harness for motor vehicles, and more particularly to an incomplete insertion correcting method of a terminal inserted to be locked in a terminal accommodating chamber of a connector housing, and an incomplete insertion correcting jig used therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 27, a terminal c inserted into a terminal accommodating chamber b of a connector housing a is locked as a primary locking by a resilient locking piece d which is integrally formed in the connector housing a, and further, a locking tool f connected to the connector housing a by way of a hinge e is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber b through an opening a1 as is done in the lower chamber in FIG. 27 so as to confirm the primary locked state, and simultaneously the front end of the locking section f1 of the locking tool f is fitted with a shoulder portion c1 of the terminal c as a secondary locking for preventing the rear end thereof from coming off (Japanese Utility Model Published No. Heisei 2-49656).
Also, in FIG. 28, from the state that the same terminal is inserted into a terminal accommodating chamber b' and locked by a resilient locking piece therein as a primary locking, a locking tool f', which is constructed as a separate body from the connector housing a', is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber b' through an opening a1' to be further locked as a secondary locking (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 64-54678).
In the above situation, the secondary locking between the locking tools f, f' and the terminal c can not be performed if the terminal c is not completely inserted and primarily locked by the resilient locking piece d, as a proper insertion of the locking tools f, f' is hampered by the incompletely inserted terminal c, so that a perfect primary locking of the terminal is essential to enable a complete insertion of the locking tools f, f' into the terminal accommodating chamber. However, the modern technology provides a sufficient locking force for preventing the inserted terminal from coming off even only with a primary locking made by the resilient primary licking piece, and besides these secondary locking tools cause a raise of the manufacturing cost as a whole.